


He only had himself to blame.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beer, Derek has a bar, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, I'll just add more later - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer Vacation, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finished his first year of college, it's summer vacation time! Let's do all the stupid things, but first, damn, he needs a job. And he's fabulous. Ya bet your sweet ass he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bacon Chills

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dream!  
> I have a jar of dirt!  
> And I have an idea! 
> 
> ps. Enjoy

A warm summer drizzle started the most jubilant day this year. They didn't care. Streets around the campus were full of people with bags and backpacks. It was an official first day of vacation, so the whole student residential area got filled with it's inhabitants trying to go home. Many of them had cars, some of the 4 wheels owners were nice enough to help their friends get to the train station. But Stiles was a lucky guy. He packed his things inside the trunk of Lydia's mazda 5, deep cherry color. Just like her lipstick today. Her family bought this car when she got into Stanford. It was obvious the university will take her in, after all Lydia was the most intelligent woman Stiles ever met. Stiles' acceptance wasn't this certain, but here we are finishing the first year of applied physics. That wasn't an easy year. More like months of neverending studying, stuck in papers, essays, projects. It was satisfying though. Kept Stiles busy and fed his curiosity. He waved to his roommate who was calling for a cab. Stiles sat in the front passenger seat and opened his book, he did talk with Lydia everyday after all.

It was one hell long ride. Not because of the distance, but the traffic caused by a truck accident. 15 minutes after they managed to go through Stiles found out Lydia posted on Facebook a photo of him reading. Really, when?

Arriving in Beacon Hills made him feel weird. This place was so slow, where the hell are all the people? Stiles got used to the campus, always vivacious, even at night, while Beacon Hills looked like the time stopped here at some point, and started going much slower. Lydia parked first in front of Sheriff's house. John helped him with the bags, which by the way weren't heavy. Just some clothes, separate bag with his laptop. They didn't have lots of time for each other though. Duty was calling John, who gave Stiles last dad hug and left to the station. He should rest. Like it's going to happen. He just had to sit hours in a car, it was time to stretch legs. Stiles opened the music app in his smartphone and plugged the earphones in. This town was simply too quiet.

A lone walk around the streets of Beacon Hills wasn't enough to stop that restlessness. Anxiety which placed itself in his bones, and Stiles didn't know why. There wasn't anything to be anxious about. Unless Peter Hale escaped Eichen House, but he didn't… probably. Only a thought of this guy made Stiles wince. No, he couldn't find a good reason for this annoying tension, so he decided to try ignoring it. Maybe it will just disappear. What Stiles needed now was finding a job. He can't sit on his butt all day, and extra money is never bad. He considered working part-time for Deaton at the clinic, and of course crossed it off the list immediately. There was a paper on a door of a store, they were looking for someone, but when Stiles asked about it, they wanted experience in selling. Like it's so hard to stand behind the counter and use the cash register, few more years and they will expect you to speak three languages in local groceries. Stiles took Italian course this year, and he was actually good in it, so two more to go. It looks like all the places he thought of were already taken for the summer season. Well Stiles wasn't the only student in Beacon Hills. The others were faster. Law of the jungle or so they say. Even Starbucks, which was his last hope wasn't hiring anymore. Anxiety grew stronger. This time at least he knew the reason. Stiles _needed_ a job.

During the school year Stiles was getting his scholarship and money his mother left him. Apparently she opened a savings account. First money was her parents', then they gave it to her when she hit 18, but Claudia didn't use it. Kept it in case of emergency, and also contributed. Over years the number grew. Before she died, Claudia made a will, that this money will be monthly paid to her son during his time in college. She knew Stiles enough to trust him with that. It helped a lot, even if the payments weren't big. But that didn't apply in summer vacation, also getting a part-time job during the break was appreciated by the university.

No way he's going to work at the construction site. Yeah, they always needed people, but Stiles' only strength was sarcasm. Being a lean nerd didn't help him at all. Well, he can always try tomorrow, or look on the net.

 

 

Stiles slept maybe 4 hours during the whole night. First 2 after getting to bed he spent wriggling, trying to find the perfect position and a cold spot on his pillow. When that failed he just opened his laptop and started reading completely random articles, starting from traditions of one of the African tribes, and finishing, around 4.30am on the history of a dildo. That was the point when he actually started to get sleepy.

 

4 hours later his phone woke him up. Scott's face on 5inch screen smiling to him, and announcing his best friend wants to talk. Stiles thought of ignoring it, but _Who let the dogs out_ ringtone, a special one for Scott, kept playing, so he finally picked up.

“'Sup, buddy?” Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Stiles! Wanna grab a beer?” Scott's voice was excited. They haven't seen each other since Christmas. Alpha McCall didn't leave this place, attending to Beacon County college, just finished the first year of social psychology and still working at the animal clinic.

“Yeah, dude, nothing tastes better than a beer at… let me check… 8:47am. Are you _nuts_?” Stiles rolled his eyes, and even if Scott couldn't see that, he was sure his friend knew exactly what he just did. They just knew each other too long. Stiles ran his fingers through hair ruffling them even more.

“Well not _now_. Later, in the afternoon. I finish work at 3:30pm. Did I wake you up?”

“No I enjoy early mornings, you know bird singing and stuff. Of course you woke me up, you twat. Sure we have to meet, I don't have anything to do until I find a job. Since when do you even drink beer?” Stiles was thankful that Scott and him are at this stage of friendship when random insults are a way of showing their bro-love. He already accidentally offended a few people, cause he forgot some of them don't get his sense of humor.

“I don't, but you like those European imported brands, right? I know a pub where they have those, it opened few months ago.”

“And now buddy I am wide awake.”

“You better be, okay gotta go, meet me at 5pm? Usual spot.”

“5pm it is. See ya”

Stiles hang up and smirked. Finally a place in Beacon Hills worth visiting. During the holidays before leaving for college he bought a well-made fake ID, no way California's law are going to stop him from having a drink once in a while. There was something in Scott's tone though, something Stiles couldn't place, but he had a feeling he will find out.

But for now all he wanted was a shower and a breakfast. If you count coffee as a breakfast, of course. Warm water washed out rest of his sleepiness, but not the continuing anxiety. It was somehow stuck in his cells, buzzing there quietly, and yet driving Stiles crazy. His dad was already in the kitchen eating a sandwich and drinking his morning tea. John Stilinski was convinced his son doesn't know that the green tea he has in front of Stiles gets instantly replaced by a strong coffee at work. Not too heart-friendly. Stiles knew, obviously, but he also knew everyone needs their little pleasures. Stilinskis had caffeine. Both of them. And the younger one wasn't a hypocrite to scold his dad for drinking it.

“So, meeting your friends today?” Sheriff started while watching Stiles walking around the kitchen.

“Yeah, Scott called me. Woke me up, dammit. Can you believe every damn spot is taken? I mean I was looking for a job, ain't nobody hiring in this town?” Stiles spread the butter on a slice of bread and began playing with the knife in his fingers. Not really aware what he was doing, but dad watched him do that and raised his eyebrows a little.

“I'm sure if you keep looking, you will find something. Ask your friends, or maybe not… nothing is happening right now, and it better stays like that, I don't want you involved in anything weird.”

“You know I could help at the sta...”

“No. Not a chance. You will sneak to my office, start digging up some unsolved cases, what part of not getting involved you don't understand, son?”

John knew Stiles too well to let him anywhere near something like an evidence room for example. Or a computer at the station. Younger Stilinski did stupid stuff when he was getting bored, even before his best friend became a werewolf. Sheriff lost count on how many times he found out Stiles did something ridiculously idiotic out of simple boredom. Like trying to look for a body in the woods, for example. Not much good came out of it. Maybe the knowledge about supernaturals, so the Sheriff could explain some of the incidents to himself and come up with a credible story for the rest. Sometimes though he wished he didn't know.

“It's not like a I had a choice about being involved in most of it.” Stiles rolled his eyes. This eyeball trick should be his trademark.

 

Searching Internet for a job was as unsuccessful as his yesterday's walk. He did send like 3  résumé s, but didn't really expect an answer.  All of those expected like 2 years experience, and Stiles' only job was 3 months in a local library before he left for Stanford. 3 months of reading anything that got into his hands. Well almost anything, he did avoid the romance novels section at all costs. There was this guy coming to the library almost everyday so obviously hitting on Stiles, that made him walk home, and not only home, looking behind his back every few minutes. That dude had a stalker face. It was fresh after breaking up with Malia. Actually it was her who ended the relationship, but they had it coming, and Stiles knew that.  The only thing he missed about that was being the little spoon. But it was his little secret. He wasn't keeping in touch with her like with everyone else, but also kept it professional and didn't try to avoid Malia either. She changed after what she learned about Peter and how he tried to use his daughter as one of his pawns. Maybe not much, but it was better for them both to stop dating before it gets ugly. 

It was 1pm and Stiles started to notice his lack of sleep. Normally it wouldn't affect him so much, he used to sleep less during finals or when he just had a lot of work, and the day had not enough hours for him. Unreasoned apprehension  might have been the culprit.  Taking a nap was out of the question. Who the hell naps during the day? Stiles wasn't an earlybird but it was impossible for him to sleep when the sun was still out. So he went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water.

Nothing changed in the house since Stiles started living in the campus. All the furniture were in exact same place. John Stilisnki wasn't a man who likes changes. Although he could do some repairs, some of these flaws remembered Stiles' first day of high school. Not to mention spiderwebs in the corners, but Stiles ignored them on purpose. Somewhere deep inside him he hoped a radioactive  arachnid will bite him, and he will become a Spider- m an. And these little fluffy 8 legged friends of his were irreplaceable when it comes to keeping out flies and mosquitoes. 

 

 

S cott was already waiting for him.  Usual spot was just a corner of two streets in downtown. It became a meeting place when Stiles and Scott found out a pizzeria here is probably the best one in Beacon Hills, and not expensive either. Their favorite was Bacon Chills, number 5 in the menu. An obvious pun  wasn't the reason why they liked it, but double cheese, perfect dough, lots of bacon, white onion and they were the only ones around who aside from garlic and tomato sauce, also served mayonnaise based one. It's the small things what makes people happy. Downtown was the most lively place in here, especially during summer holidays. People coming back from college to eat some home-made food, cause it seems like you can really get bored of takeout pizza, chinese or mexican. Or on the end of the month when one runs out of money and gains survival skills.  Students should write a guide how to live for 10$ per week and still manage to get drunk when the weekend hits. Stiles glanced at the Starbucks on the left, sometimes new employees quit fast when they can't manage the speed of this job, but no notice about hiring showed up. 

“I called Lydia, but she said she can meet us there in 2 hours or so.” Scott shrugged. His t-shirt was a little tight on the muscles, his werewolf friend slowly started looking like Derek. Damn those supernatural steroids. And yet McCall still had a puppy face. He could almost see Scott's tail wagging with his imagination. Stiles was probably the only one in the pack who couldn't do shit. Thin, a little clumsy, no special powers besides net research skills and sarcasm. Working out 3 times a week, mostly to just spend his energy, did improve his physical performance, but it was nothing compared to the things they were facing earlier.

“Yeah I know, I talked with her before i left the house. So, where is this magical place? Another dimension?”

“Nah, in the courtyard next to Patty's Bookstore. Come, you will like it” McCall grinned. Stiles knew there had to be something behind this grin. Scott wasn't the type to be happy about beer. 

W hen they entered the bar it wasn't what Stiles expected. It was somehow elegant, wooden furniture perfectly fitted brick walls, quiet slow rock played in background, dark floor panels, air mildly filled with a pleasant smell that he knew but couldn't recognize. Didn't look like the fancy and expensive ones though. Few bikers in leather jackets were sitting at one of the table, chatting and slowly drinking their beers. On the left side there was a couple around their thirties.  Behind the bar shelves were filled with over 100 beer types, Stiles saw most of these brands first time. This is the worst. Such a big choice, such a light wallet. He hated and loved Scott for showing this place at the same time. Now he needs a job even more. Place wasn't spacious, there was a dim light and few retro looking posters on the walls. 

“Is this a real life? Is this just fantasy? Okay, I'm calm, but dude I wanna live _here._ ” Stiles looked around and sat on a tall stool in front of the bar. Scott took a seat on the left, and the bartender showed up. Stilinki's jaw almost dropped. Almost, cause he managed to control himself. The bartender was no one else, but Malia. Right, that's why Scott was so mysterious, and yet it still doesn't make sense. McCall knew they were over, and there's no way they will get back together. Malia looked good, though. Her hair grew since their last meeting, she was wearing a t-shirt with a floral pattern, her face slightly tanned. She smiled and took 2 glasses.

“Stiles, didn't know you are back. What's up?” her tone was casual, but she was surprised. Stiles didn't need to have a sensitive sense of smell to know that. It's not like they had a problem with being around each other, not really. But she didn't expect to see Stiles today as much as he didn't expect to meet her. Malia didn't go to college after she graduated high school, she decided to take a break for a year or two, get a job, earn some money and maybe then continue education, if ever. 

“Arrived yesterday with Lydia. Uh not much I guess? No murders or supernatural crap happens in Stanford unless someone gets high and sees dragons. Nice place, how did you get this job? I mean, they shouldn't hire you, you're not 21 it's kinda illegal. Not that I want you to quit, but how?” Stiles raised his eyebrows finally asking the question that first came to his mind when he saw Peter's daughter in here.

“I look older, so clients never complain about it, and Derek needed someone trusted, I got fired… pretty much the story” she shrugged “Okay, anything in particular you want?”

“So wait, this is Derek's?” Stiles looked at Malia and then on Scott, who pretended to be innocent.

“Yeah, he bought this place, turned it into a pub. Should be here in like...” girl looked at the watch on a wall “...20 minutes, if you want to talk with him. Now tell me which one”

That actually made sense. Hale had money and lots of free time, especially now when things in Beacon Hills calmed down.  Everyone needs a hobby. Now came the toughest part. Which one to choose? Ales, lagers, dark and light, flavored, unfiltered, unpasteurized… It's too much. Finally one caught his eye, dark bottle with a blue label. First to stop on, first to take. 

“Pour me that Valkyrie. I have no idea if it's good, chose at random, hakuna matata or so they say”

Malia looked at him confused. She had no idea what hakuna matata means, but she took a bottle out of a fridge and poured to the glass leaving a perfect amount of foam. Scott took a chocolate flavored one. Really a puppy. They paid, and Stiles took a sip. It was bitter, obviously. Not so bad, had a funny taste though, he couldn't compare it to anything he knew. During college Stiles got a bit experienced when it goes to alcohols, he wasn't only studying after all. He learned what gives him the worst hangover, and it was sparkling wine,  he also developed his taste for European beer when one of the guys on the party risked ordering like 30 bottles of some weird named Slavic brand cause he had a coupon for 20% lower price, and damn it was good. 

“Someone looks pleased. You like it?” Malia grinned, she was chatting with Scott earlier letting Stiles enjoy his drink.

“It's fine. Better than any US brand.”

“Someone doesn't like American brews, huh?” a slightly hoarse voice from behind spoke making Stiles turn around. It was one of the bikers, guy in his late thirties or maybe early forties, with a ginger beard. His accent was weird though, sounded a little Welsh. It didn't take even 2 seconds for Stilinski to respond.

“American beer is like sex on a boat. Fucking close to the water.” Stiles smirked.

“Damn wise words, kid. Next one for him is on my tab, lady!” that was surprising. Stiles just answered with a simple, but happy _thanks._ This is definitely his new favorite place in Beacon Hills. Especially because he didn't have to show his fake ID in here, it felt stupid every time he did. He heard the door opening, but ignored it at least until Malia spoke.

“Hi Derek! Look who's here.”

Stiles turned around again and forced himself to not snort. Hale didn't change a bit. All Stiles could think of right now was  _walk walk fashion baby_ . He stepped in, taking off his sunglasses. In this leather jacket he could as well just join the bikers at their table.  Who the hell wears leather in the summer anyway?  Black tank top tightly hugging his muscles, dark jeans and  a cocky look. Being this handsome should be illegal.  He was keeping some kind of briefcase in his hand. 

“Hi Malia” Derek approached the bar and gave them a judging look. “So Scott finally brought you here, Stiles.”

“It would be a sin if he didn't. Trying to be a part of Beacon Hills economy?”

“Place got boring, recently. Nothing _dares_ to screw with us. I can't sit and do nothing, opportunity showed up.”

“Yeah, and Breaden left” Scott cut in oh so casually. That Stiles didn't know either. It was easy to predict though, she was a mercenary, won't stay in one place for long.  _Girls gotta eat too._ Derek glanced at Scott and his eyes flashed for less than a second. Stiles could swear they were red. But that was impossible. Maybe it's cause of the light in this place. And then a thought struck.

“Are you still hiring? I'm hunting for a job, but it seems like I lost in a rat race.” Stiles took a sip of his beer and straightened up waiting for an answer. Working here could be great.

“Huh? Well I could use a hand or two, if you don't mind finishing late.”

“I have two hands. I know how to pour a beer, and I'm a fast learner. C'mon dude, I really need a job. Night shifts, whatever. Just for the summer.”

Derek shrugged and eventually agreed asking Stiles to show up tomorrow at 2pm.  Could this day be any better?  Stiles couldn't picture working with Malia and Derek, but hey, it's a beerhouse. This means he will have a chance to try out like half of the stock and not pay for it. Know what you're selling, right?  Derek disappeared in the backroom. He was still grumpy and broody, but Stiles knew him a little better right now to not be intimidated by this. Cause nobody gets as much pleasure in scaring children during Halloween as Derek Hale.  Yeah, Stiles knew his little secret. 

 

 

Waking up at 8am doesn't mean he will get out from the bed at same time. Who does that, really? It's a process. First, Stiles needs to admit he is really awake. Around half hour of dreaming, but not really. Imagining and thinking it's a dream? Probably. Then, checking the hour on the phone he keeps under his pillow just to say it's not a school day, he can enjoy his sheets a little longer. Closing eyes for 5 minutes to find out it's already 10am. Just _how_? Stiles was sure time is playing tricks on him. Like it does every day. And the last part, fighting the gravity. Probably the most frustrating component of getting your ass from the bed. Around 15 minutes of mental battle between _I really wanna stay here_ and _fuck I need to pee_. The result is always the same. And yet he still fights. Thank god Derek's bar doesn't open in the morning. He still had lots of time to shower, grab a coffee, eat lunch. Stiles also hoped the weird uneasiness will pass if he gets his beauty sleep, he couldn't be more wrong. It was there, somewhere in the back of his head, playing hide and seek.

For the first day of his new job Stiles chose the _Bitch I'm fabulous_ outfit, which was dark jeans and a gray t-shirt including a fat unicorn with a squint along with a rainbow mane and tail together with a text under it saying _#fab_. This t-shirt was his little treasure, a gift from Lydia when he finally admitted to her he plays for both teams. Well, she knew that earlier, of course, but appreciated the confession.

Stiles showed up at the bar 10 minutes earlier, even if he got there on foot. Jeep needed some repairs, and he had a light wallet. Another reason to get a job. Malia was already there talking with a guy, probably a supplier guessing by the signatures she had to make.

“Oh, you're here, great. There was a delivery, get your butt here. I'll show you everything before people start coming.”

 


	2. Make a dragon wanna retire, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo it took me time, guess I had some kind of art-block or whatever it's called, but here we are. Fighting the obstacles of my mind, struggling whether to play pokemon, watch a tv show, scroll tumblr or actually write?  
> Well nvm, enjoy.  
> BTW! If you notice any mistakes, typos etc, just write to me. Remember I'm not an english native and i'd be happy to correct any stupid errors I made C:

 

 

Working in a bar was far more challenging than Stiles thought. It wasn't hard, but he was sure it is much easier. Since Derek employed only the people he trusted, and by the way most of them had a job already, it was obvious that they lack a little in human resources. Actually Stiles was the only _human._ It felt extremely weird to watch Malia carry all the heavy crates which he could barely lift. At least it was happening in the backroom so no clients could see it. Apparently Hale's pub was in favor around here, and not only for the local population. Lots of tourists, who would've thought Beacon Hills attracts any, and people who just stay here on their way somewhere.

Derek taught him how to deal with suppliers, gave him a list of brands they sell and allowed to get 5 beers a week to taste, since he was the only one around who actually liked this bitterness. Hale also had few brews he liked, Stiles decided to try those first. Malia simply didn't like beer, but she was a good asset in the bar. Not too chatty with random people, knows how to deal with emergency like for example a fight, also pretty, agile and perfectly pours the bitter liquid leaving a calculated amount of foam on the top. And there was Leo, a wolf that joined the pack few months ago, another thing they decided to not tell Stiles until now. Well he was away, but it's not like they didn't contact each other. Leonard was older than them, 23-26? Stiles didn't ask. He arrived to Beacon Hills as an omega and made friends with the pack really fast. Probably because he needed one, but Scott and Derek trusted him. It's been a week since Stiles started working here and today's shift was with him. Hale decided that Stiles needs some time to accommodate, so for the first week he will need a babysitter. Today was the last day with him having one.

At first he didn't grow fond of this new wolf, especially after hearing him arguing with Derek in backroom.

_He is human, slower, weaker. This Stiles, he will just get in our way. Me and Malia can handle the bar without him._

Stilinski didn't blame the guy, it was understandable. Leo was right, after all Stiles was a sloth compared to them. Although it was nice to hear Derek defend him, saying that human or not he's pack, and maybe Stiles lacks in muscles, but he's intelligent. _You can work hard, he will work smart._

That did shut Leo up and Stiles' self esteem hasn't been this high since really long time. With time though wolf signed peace pact with a human, who showed him that not everything can be solved with strength. So today wasn't going to be such a bad day. Leonard told him he was from a small town in Nevada and his pack there got murdered while he was away running some personal errands, and he came to California looking for an alpha to take him in before hunters find him first.

“They told me, that there's a human. And a banshee. In the pack, I mean.”

“Huh? Yeah, it's kinda hard being in the pack when I'm at Stanford, but I guess they didn't sign me or Lydia out” Stiles smiled watching Leo bring a full crate of beer to fill shelves. He was tall, muscled obviously, had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. If his hair was longer and curly he would look like an older, working out version of Cupid. Maybe that's why the pub was so full of girls every time during his shift. One of those just approached the bar asking for an Irish ale. She was checking out Leo's butt and not even trying to hide it, but Stiles bit his tongue to not say anything and just gave her the beer.

“I was surprised. Never seen a pack with such a variety. There are wolves, maybe an emissary if the alpha found one, but anything else? Especially a human? That's like extremely rare. That's why I was so… not convinced about you. I know you heard me talking to Derek. But damn, the moment I saw you in action, now I get why they value you so much, well besides the friendship, of course. That delivery dude was so confused."

Stiles snorted. This guy wasn't even sorry about doubting him, but has a courage to admit he was wrong. That was almost as rare as a human in a pack of wolves.

Hours in the bar were rather calm. Some high school brats trying to buy beer, Stiles just gave them the disapproving Kermit face, random people, lesbian couple in their early thirties, random people, Lydia dropping by to say hello and to ask him to come to her house later, random people, Hale. Derek comes a lot to the pub even when he doesn't really have to. To check out on them, talk for a moment, maybe kill time. Guess he really was bored. It had to be really hot outside, cause even Derek didn't have his leather jacket. Stiles left a note in his phone calendar at this particular date to remember it, swallowed trying not to stare at the wolf. Slightly tight t-shirt, dark jeans which made his buttocks look even better, if it's possible. Of course he finds Derek attractive, he would have to be blind to not notice it. But there was something else. Lack of the anxiety, not that he complained. The annoying feeling, which hunted him days and nights since he crossed the border of Beacon County suddenly disappears only when Hale was around, and Stiles hoped it's not what he thought it is. Cause having a crush on a grumpy werewolf is going to end badly.

Right after shift he didn't go home, but ended up in front of Lydia's door. She was the one to invite him in first place and apparently not only him. Kira was already sitting in her room surrounded by a pile of clothes.

“Oh, didn't know you will be here. What is this meeting, you sounded like it's something really important.” Stiles raised his eyebrows looking around. Also floor was covered with shoes. And belts and lots of other accessories, jewelry.

“I'm going on a date. Don't give me that look, Stilinski. Anyway, I trust my judgment in clothes, but I just can't decide. All look good, so I need someone to help me. That's why I need you Kira, since your taste isn't bad, and you Stiles cause you developed some fashion skills over past year, mostly thanks to me and I'm glad I was the one to choose your clothes for every party, otherwise I don't know if I could show myself with you, and you are a guy so…”

“Date? In Beacon Hills?” Kira looked kind of confused. So did he, but silently. True, Lydia didn't get a boyfriend in college, she didn't really look for one anyway.

“Nope, in LA. I know the guy, we did meet few times before, but that was purely platonic, now he asked me for a dinner and I said yes. He's hot, wait lemme show you.” she grabbed her smartphone and quickly found his Facebook. Stiles crooked his lips in approval.

“Hot damn…” Kira whistled.

“Make a dragon wanna retire, man.” Stilinski finished with a singing voice. “Lyds, you have my blessing.”

Guy on the photo was wearing a nice suit, his hair were black and a bit shorter than Stiles', he had dark eyes, a cocky smile and a manly but warm face. He wasn't grumpy, broody kind of attractive, like Derek. More into a little nerdy, working out and dynamic. He looked somehow like an overgrown golden retriever. Lydia had a type, and he didn't fit in it. Maybe that's better, cause her type was rather dangerous.

So it begun. Why do girls have so many clothes? This made Stiles remember a quote from _The Duchess_ about women and their way of expressing themselves through dresses. Maybe that was it. Thanks to Lydia he got at least some fashion sense. When she finally understood that she can't make him stop wearing t-shirts with quotes, superheroes and other weird prints, miss Martin found a way to combine them with other parts of wardrobe to actually look good. In the meantime they talked. About Nick, that was LA's guy name and how they met, which was on last summer vacation when Lydia was in Los Angeles with her mom. Also about Scott, and Stiles had to ask girls to stop the topic, cause he felt incredibly awkward hearing most of what Kira said probably forgetting her boyfriend's best friend is around. And about Stiles himself. Well he hoped only Lydia will be here to talk over the thing that's bugging him since today's afternoon. But Kira's a friend too and she knows how to keep a secret.

“Sooo… I think I have a crush.” he pressed his lips together and shook his head when Lyds put on a purple dress. It's funny how she didn't really give a crap about changing in front of him. Nor did he. Both girls looked at him and then on each other. “I mean I don't know for sure. He is… uh, I feel funny around him. I should know how a crush feels like, after all I had one on you Lydia but you are aware of that, nevermind. Okay, I have no idea what's going on actually. But don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Maybe first tell us who that _he_ is?” strawberry blonde was now standing in front of him in only her white bra and salmon colored skirt, giving a demanding glare.

“Derek…?” Stiles tried to not look on them, when Kira's jaw dropped.

“You, my dear, are in deep shit.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” he exhaled placing palm on his forehead “It feels different though. More like I'm restless all the damn time and the he appears, bam I'm not. I don't get it.”

“There's one thing I know for sure. Shifters, especially the born ones, don't really care about gender when it comes to relationships.” Kira smiled trying probably to comfort him a little, but they all knew it's a lost cause. 

It took them hours before picking the perfect one. Which means one that all three of them approved without any doubts. Laced light goldish blouse, black, short, tight leather skirt and black high heels. Lydia looked amazing, she was beautiful after all, she could wear old sweatpants and a too big t-shirt and people would still find her hot. Stiles was kinda jealous of that. He never thought of himself as handsome. Not ugly either, more like average. Looking at mirror everyday and seeing just an ordinary guy with way too many moles on his face. Not that Stilinski had low self-esteem, it was balanced. He may not be smokin' hot but he is clever. Smart is the new sexy, or that's what he's been trying to convince himself for the past few years.

“Wait, you said you were uneasy recently, right? When you came to Beacon Hills? Maybe it's not a crush? Just a pack thing, and you just mistake it. I don't know how it works with humans, but it's not like you guys are completely immune to the pack bond, and since Derek became an alpha…”

“ _He did what?”_ both Lydia and Stiles looked at the asian girl startled. That would make sense in some point. After all Stilinski did see his eyes flashing red sometimes, but he was certain that it was just the light. No it still doesn't make any sense.

“Ah right, you don't know. Scott is so scatterbrained, he probably forgot.” she sighed. “We were attacked by a pack, just a month after you guys left for college, long story. Anyway, their alpha just didn't know when to stop. They were defeated, without any casualties, and he still was provoking us, especially Derek. He didn't want to kill him. It just… happened.”

“So what, the pack has two alphas now? How is it even possible?” Lydia frowned while Stiles was continuing to process the information.

“Scott is the true alpha so he is above a regular alpha in a pack hierarchy.”

“Sooo basically the grumpy wolf is some kind of vice-boss? If that is a thing in our pack. Well not much changed then.” Stiles shrugged although it hit him more than he showed. That might be the explanation, though. That's why he felt better around Hale, all this damn alpha mojo. So why it didn't work with Scott? That was a question of the day. “Few more years and we will fill the whole Greek alphabet.” he sighed.

 

 

Sheriff wasn't particularly happy about Stiles' new job. He had mixed feelings about it. Spending that much time around werewolves, or coyote, could bring only trouble, and yet at the same time he knew his son is safe around Derek together with his employees in case some drunkard decides to attack Stiles. Various scenarios went through his mind, but he had to accept it. It's only for the summer vacation, right? What Stiles felt right now had nothing to do with the bar. Besides anxiety he had an impression of being left over. Not literally, but it seems like his friends kept away from Stiles a lot of stuff they should have told him earlier. A lot earlier. They are a _pack_ after all. A new wolf? Leonard was fine, a little bit smug, but Stiles didn't dislike him. Not to mention Derek becoming an alpha. And it was a month after he left to college. How come they never said anything about it? Especially Scott. Maybe he was a little overreacting, his friend had a thing to forget stuff, but Stiles felt disappointed. Although he kept it for himself, at least he is still in the pack and that nervousness wasn't a stage of developing crush. It was a stupid idea, c'mon, Derek? Not even Stiles is that dumb to try that, and he did have a crush on Lydia. Also it started after leaving the campus, so maybe it was just a reaction for coming home? He barely touched the doorknob when a spark of electricity attacked his finger.

“What the hell, it's like third time today.” Stiles mumbled quietly. Then shouted “Bye dad!” and left the house. Got already used to walk to the bar everyday, at least it wasn't ridiculously far. Because of work Stiles didn't have much time to spend with his father. But when they were both home they spent it efficiently. For example on eating together, that includes also cooking and Stiles is a very good cook who looks precious in an apron, at least according to Lydia. They also took walks at various hours, the one at 2am was the best. Everytime Stiles wanted to talk about his dad's job Sheriff shut him off, mostly because he was working on a missing girl case right now as a priority and didn't want his son to stick his nose in it. Younger Stilinski was eager to help out, obviously, but John was more assertive than ever. Years of experience. Not even cleaning the whole house and making a great risotto helped Stiles to get anything from the sheriff. It was frustrating, a little bit, cause yeah he had a job now, so it's not like he was bored. Well, his brain was. Crosswords work only for short time. He needed something more demanding to occupy his gray matter and John Stilinski denied him probably the only opportunity to do that. Stiles would never expect to say that, but he somehow started to miss college. And it was barely a week and 4 days since he arrived.

This was his first night shift in the bar. Malia said that it's pretty much same as during the day, just a bit fewer customers and, for Stiles, more coffee. Caffeine has no effect on shifters either. During full moon the bar was closed for the night, obvious reasons. Or maybe not so evident after all, cause every one of them had perfect control, they just use it as a night of rest. The day was stuffy, hard to normally breathe. Stiles was wearing only his shorts and a red t-shirt with a yellow lighting bolt, _The Flash_ symbol, oh the irony, he was walking so slow. Due to heat and because he simply left the house too early. A guy on a bike stopped right in front of him, few more inches and they would bump, but Stiles didn't react, besides raising eyebrows. He knew exactly who that is.

“Scott, really if you wanna scare me dude, you gotta get more creative. Tried that when you got this bike, same trick won't work twice.”

Alpha took off his helmet and gave his friend a bro handshake. He looked slightly worn out, probably going home from work. Stiles wasn't sure if he wants to know what Deaton made Scott do to actually make him tired.

“Hey bud. Off to the pub?”

“Yeah, night shift. Made sure yesterday to have coffee in the backroom, cause I'm the only one who drinks it there. Oh well, Derek does, but he just likes the taste.” Stiles shrugged and put his hands in pockets. How come it's so hot when sun is already setting?

“Wanna ride?” Scott smiled. He really looks like a puppy. With a crooked jaw. He remembers first time noticing this light asymmetry of his friend's face, Stiles asked him back then if someone hit him so hard in the face. They were 11.

“Nah, I'm fine. It's too early anyway. I've got a day off tomorrow, so we can hang out.”

“Actually, how about we get the whole pack and go to the beach? It's summer vacation, beach is like obligatory.”

More than obligatory. They went every year during holidays and not just once, but several times. At the beginning only them two since they were kids, then Lydia joined them, but not every time, Allison twice, but oh well, now she can't. Currently the pack is larger. The more the merrier.

“And how are you going to accomplish that? Okay, you can get a day off at the clinic, Kira and Liam aren't working, but what about Derek, Malia and Leo?”

“I'll talk to Derek, it's his pub, he can close it for one day. I won't take _no_ for an answer. 'Kay, gotta head home, my biggest dream right now is a shower. See ya.”

Stiles stood in that place for few minutes after his friend left. He completely forgot about their beach tradition. Probably because he was so absorbed with everything else. Getting a job, meeting everyone again, finding out Derek is a freakin' alpha. Stiles was curious though, if Hale will come with them. Seeing him shirtless in shorts on a hot sand might be entertaining. Now he definitely has to make sure Derek will show up.

Malia smiled to him at the bar, happy 'cause Stiles at the door means her shift is over. She earned quite a sum today, with a temperature like that everyone dreams of a cold beer. So does he, but drinking during work is forbidden, so Stiles just poured himself a glass of cold water. One needs to keep hydrated during such a heat. At least inside there was air conditioning and Stiles didn't care how unhealthy this thing is, now it was a blessing. Every person crossing the door of this pub had this blissful smile on face meaning nothing but _oh my god there's air._ Night didn't bring any salvation. Stiles enjoyed working here. The place was rather calm, but there was always something to do, like cleaning, refilling beer taps, restocking shelves, sometimes a chatty client appears, but Stilinski rarely sustains the conversation, unless the one who starts it is interesting enough to catch Stiles' attention. Around 11pm he got a text from Derek, probably sent to all his employees, confirming that pub is going to be closed tomorrow due to a trip. Scott had his way of convincing, it seems. Or maybe it's just another alpha thing. After all he still is the _true_ one. Stiles just hoped Scott won't think of a brilliant idea to get there early in the morning, he's closing the bar at 5am and needs at least 3 hours of sleep to be alive.

 

3,5 to be exact, when his phone brutally woke him up. Stiles dug it from under his pillow and rubbed his eyes to regain sight, cause those two refused to open.

“Scott, you know my dad is a cop, right? I've seen lots of stuff, I can murder you and they will never find your body.”

“You are such a sweetheart in the mornings, Stiles.” it was Kira's voice, she probably used Scott's phone. At 9:20am. He really didn't want to think about it right now. But he did, unfortunately.

“Let me guess, you're going to tell me how much time do I have?” no way he's gonna apologize at this hour. Stiles was glad his friends understood he's not a morning person.

“Yeah, we will pick you up at 11:30”

“Why this early?” Stiles yawned loudly. He may have ADHD, but this mode needs it's recharging. Although the moment he get's back to living he can be even more hyperactive with less sleep than when he gets 6-8 hours of rest.

“Just be ready, see ya” Kira sounded really excited, it was nice to hear her like that. Scott was a lucky guy, that made Stiles a little jealous. He didn't have anyone after Malia, those few one night stands don't count. He regretted none of this though.

Every time they went to the beach, no matter how early, they always went back home at night, or sometimes even next morning, so Stiles took some clothes to eventually change. Some beer, which he snatched from the bar, with Derek's permission of course, gladly Scott has a portable fridge. Alcohol was for evening, of course. Stiles is not that stupid to drink out open under the sun when there's such a heat. Food, obviously. Everyone has to take something, those are the rules.

A camaro was parked in front of his house. That Stiles didn't expect. Derek's face in the opened window was looking at him from above his sunglasses. He stopped for a moment, but Hale looked a little impatient, so Stiles rushed and sat on the front seat. Nobody else was inside, so he just put his bag in the backseat.

“We still have to pick up Malia. Rest is with Lydia.” There wasn't even a _hi_ but Stiles was used to that. The fact Hale explained was already something.

“Can't believe they made you come. Or do you secretly enjoy sunbathing, swimming and digging your feet in the sand?”

“I secretly would enjoy burying you in the sand until you suffocate.” Derek smirked.

“Always a charmer.”

“Indeed.”

Somehow Stiles felt better now. A lot better. Like a kind of energy just filled his veins.

 

The beach was filled with people. All kinds of people. Pretty girls in bikini, guys with abs, loud children, gross, fat, families, tan obsessed, swimmers and those who just prefer to read a book under a beach umbrella. As soon as his feet touched the sand Stiles pulled off his light green shirt left knee high, black swimming shorts with a Batman logo print. He didn't look so bad. A little pale with a mild line of muscles on his stomach. They set out their base, which was just a bunch of towels and a big umbrella, courtesy of Lydia. She looked amazing, as always, in her designer bikini. Leo was already in the water, getting quite a lot attention from a group of girls. And there was Derek, who sat on his towel and got rid of a gray tank top he had. People this hot should be banned.

“Dude, why is the sand… in air?” Scott's voice brought him back to the reality. He looked around, grains of sand were levitating as high as his ankles are. Just those around them. Whole pack stared at the phenomenon, Derek frowned the way only he could do it, which by the way Stiles considered very attractive, but they had bigger concerns now. Seconds later the sand fell back where it should be.

“That was...weird” Stiles crouched, everyone else was just watching him speechless. He took the sand on his palm and spilled it on the ground. Although it didn't hit it immediately, for a moment grains stopped in the middle of their way to being normal, then fell.

“How did you do that?” Hale was the first one to speak.

“I didn't do that. It… did itself? I don't know, don't look at me like that. You guys are a bunch of supernaturals, maybe the beach isn't used to it?” That was a lame explanation.

 


End file.
